the girl who runs with vamps
by Icequeen1812
Summary: Kintara and her family have known the Volturi for years but when the cullens get thrown into the picture how will this affect her life.
1. Chapter 1

i know i do not have the best spelling but if you continue to read please bare with me. i do not own twilight or it's characters

At the age of eighteen my life seemed ordinary enough until I met them. But im getting ahead of myself aren't I. So why don't I start and you can see what my life is like.

Stepping foot in volterra for the first time, 'it's so beautiful here!' I walked around the streets to see many people dressed in red cloaks, curious as to what is going on I stopped a local to ask. "Pardon me but why is it you all are wearing red cloaks?" The woman smiled brightly "We are celebrating today is the aniversary of the vampires being driven out of Volterra." I smiled and thanked her for her help. 'Driving out vampires ha thats a good one.' I kept walking until I found what I was looking for a girl with pale skin and inhuman beauty, she had pale brown hair and was fairly short at about 5'. "You are Jane I presume." She nodded "And you are miss Vampiria then?" I nodded "Yes now please will you direct me to Aro." She glared at me but showed me the way to the Volturi non the less. Walking into the so called thrown room I saw three vampires sitting on their throwns, on the left was a man with shoulder length black hair and a unintrested expression on his face, he appeared to be around forty but by the pale translucent skin I knew he must be much older than that; The one on the right also has shoulder length hair and translucent skin but this one has white blonde hair and looks to be about twenty five years old, but his eyes were sharper and more serious; finally the one in the middle who's hair was longer then the others and as black as the night sky. His apperrance made him look about thirty except the skin was like the others. The one in the middle stood up with his arms out. "I was expecting but I see a child before me." I smiled sweetly at him. "You are Aro I presume, my apologies but my mother the you were expecting has past on and I am the next in line my name is Kintara Vampiria." Aro nodded and sat back down in his throne. "Then lets get the formalities out of the way shall we. Too my left is Marcus and to my right Caius as you suspected I am indeed Aro." I nodded in greeting to the two vampires as Aro said their names. "Please wait a moment my dear it seems our other guests should be arriving any moment, Jane please escort them here." Jane nodded before leaving the room. not long after she left Aro stood again and reached his hand out to me. "May I my dear?" I scoffed at him. "I'm sorry Aro but my families agreement with you says you stay out of our buisness, so no you are not aloud to go inside my head." I saw a frown grace his features for a fraction of a second before he composed himself and sat back down. The doors opened to reveil Jane and four other vampires but among the vampires was a human girl. I stepped aside knowing that I was no longer the center of attention any longer. Studying the vampires that entered I noticed that two of them had different eye color than the Volturi. I shook my head tuning back into the conversation to hear Cauis. "The law claims them." I glared at Cauis "She knows too much, you would not take her life even if she betrayed our secrets and you have no plan to make her one of us." The male with the golden eyes stepped in front of the human defensivley. I put my hand up and walked back into the middle of the room. "If I may intergect Aro if secretcy is the problem then I have the solution." Aro looked at me curiously and nodded for me to continue. "I will keep a close eye on the girl Aro and if at any point she divulges your secret I will take her life into my own hands but that would mean yet another agreement on your part, for I know you don't want to upset any old friends of yours." Aro seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "And what would this agreement be?" I smiled sweetly "all I want is for the ones I consider family no matter who or what they are have protection from you and your guard, meaning you do not interfear with them nor harm them for any reason." He looked to Marcus and recieved a nod of approval and them looked to Cauis and recieved no more than an icy glare. "I will take you up on this offer my dear." I smiled again "Then let us leave before that pretty pet of yours loses her temper and ends an over a century long treaty." I said and stared straight at Jane who looked like she was going to kill me any moment. With that the strange vampires and I left the presence of the Volturi. As we made it outside I turned to them. "Now formalities my name is Kintara Vampiria." The male spoke first, "My name is Edward my sister over there is Alice and this is Bella." I smiled softly at Bella. "So I do have questions but the only one that matters at the moment is where do you live for I will be going there in a few days." Alice smiled. "We live in Forks." I nodded "I will see you all again in about a week." And with that we went our seprate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

stepping off the plane into forks i am more than a little worried. looking over at Tetra who hasn't stopped getting angry at me for the past hour."I can't believe you had them lock me in a celler while you run off to those ancient bloodsuckers!" i roll my eyes at her. "they don't know about you and your family and you showing up with me would really notify them Tet." we walked over towards the entrance to the airport. "now remember Tet you promisedto be niceto the cullens." she shook her head. "no i promised to not rip their heads off at first glance." i chuckled. "like i said you promised to be nice." stepping outside i saw Alice waiting by a yellow porsche. "oh i didn't know you were bringing an unexpected guest." i smiled "Alice this is Tetra my best friend who also knows about what you are so please forgive me for not notifying you that she was coming." Alice just smiled and hopped into the driver's seat. "well come on you two everyone is waiting." i got a better look at the car only to see one seat empty. "um Alice this car doesn't have enough seating for us." she sighed heavily before pulling out her phone, "can you come get Kintara please she brought a guest with her and i don't have enough seating." she hung up her phone. "Edward will come to get you." i nodded "then we will wait." we watched as Alice left to go back to the house. "so which one was Edward?" i smirked at Tetra. "he is the one infatuated with a mortal girl." she nodded as Edward pulled up in his silver volvo. i got up and walked to the passenger seat knocking on the window. he lowered the window and i smiled. "Edward this is my friend Tetra." he nodded "hop in." Tetra and myself sat in the back seat so that she didn't get the chance to attack Edward if he says the wrong thing. we pulled up to a house that seemed to be made entirly of glass. "wow for vamps you got good taste in houses." edward chuckled at that and lead us inside to find the entire cullen coven in the living room along with the human girl Bella. a man with blonde hair and golden eyes stepped forward. "hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, please have a seat." i smiled and walked over to one of the couches in the room. "it is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle. my name is Kintara Vampiria and this is my friend Tetra." he stood and gestured to his family first to alice. "as you already know this is alice." he then pointed to a blonde man with a painful expression on his face. "this is Alice's mate Jasper." i smiled at him in acnoleadgement Carlisle then pointed to Edward and Bella. "Edward and Bella i believe you have also met before." i nodded he then pointed at a man with slightly curly black hair who had a muscular build to him. i stared at him. his eyes were the same golden color as the rest of the cullens and i know that all vampires look good but he looked down right sexy. i then heard Edward start to chuckle and it brought me out of my trance. i looked around to see Tet shaking her head in disaproval and the other cullens smirking. "uh sorry about that it's nice to meet you Emmett." he laughed a hearty laugh "nice to meet you too." Carlisle then pointed to a blonde haired woman that was glaring daggers at me. "this is Rosalie." the blonde then interupted Carlisle. "im Emmetts mate. now will someone please tell me who let a mutt in here." my eyes widened as i heard Tet growl from beside me, i turned to her. "Tet she didn't mean it just calm down." "of course i ment it she is a worthless mutt." i snapped my head to her. "will wou shut up you moronic blonde bimbo." i put my arms around Tet as she began to shake. "nearest exit?" Edward pointed to the front door. i proceeded to drag Tet outside and onto the Cullen's front lawn. i let go of her just in time to see her shift into her black and red streaked wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

i stood in front of her arms out to protect the cullens, "Tet you don't want to do this." she growled at me. "ok maybe you do want to do this, but ripping the blonde's head off is not going to help the situation." Tet was slowly calming down which is odd because ussually it takes a long time to calm her down. "thank you Jasper." i turned to Carlisle and glared at him "what did he do?" Carlisle sighed. "when you are ready to come inside i will explain everything." the cullens walked back inside and i walked to Tetra. "it's a good thing i thought this might happen." i pulled a bundle of clothes out of my jacket and held them out for her to take. grabbing the bundle with her mouth she ran behind a group of bushes. after she walked out in the tank top and shorts i had given her we decided to return to the cullens living room. sitting back down "ok now Carlisle you need to explain." Carlisle nodded. "you know of Aro's power i assume. well all of us brought something with us from our human lives, i have no urge to drink from humans, esme loves and accepts people easily." i nodded "so vampires take their personalities with them to this life." "yes and no some abilities are physical like Emmett and Rose, Rose took her beauty with her and Emmett took his streangth. others like edward, alice and jasper took abilities they must have had in the past and ampliphys them. Edward can read minds, except bella's for some reason. Alice can see the future. and Jasper can control emotions." i looked to Jasper "so thats how Tet calmed down so fast." he nodded. ok Edward since i know you can hear my thoughts now you are to never say a word about what i am thinking understand. i heard him chuckled. "you mean like how you think Emmett is extreamley sexy." i glared at him . "i knew you thought that about him! you like the vamp!" i turned to Tet "don't you start now." "too bad human cause Emmett is mine." i turned my gaze to the smug looking Roselie "oh ya cause the only thing interesting about you even in your mortal life was and always will be your looks." i swear the bitch saw red, she lunged at me but Edward stepped between us. "Rose you don't want to do this." i smirked "awe Edward don't you want to watch me smack that smug look off her face." Carlisle stood up "ok now i do have a question for you miss Vampiria what are you?".


End file.
